Mr. K
The night was rather stormy, the stars unseen by the normal eye as clouds covered upon the area. Even worse was the fact that the rain had been pouring down upon the area quite harshly, to the point where porches were being flooded everywhere, yards soaked with water as the loud crack of thunderstorms, the bright flashes of lightning coming around, with the ever so wicked sight and sounds of the winds raging around. No animal was stirring, not even humans as most were well asleep by the time the storm hit. However, for one family, a blackout ensued as one boy was simply lighting a candle, watching the rain pass by and go along fast. It seemed to have no definitive end to it. The boy was simply looking about, nothing around him as he thought, nothing to harm him. Though darkness surrounded him, he felt his safe haven was the candle, and as such, set up even more candles for him; four to be exact. One was placed upon his television, another on a table in the middle of the room, one at the corner of his room, and the last sat near his bed. He was obliged to sleep rather peacefully for now. Without much moments, the tired boy soon fell back to his own slumber. Within it however, instead of anything, there was black, the only thing around was the boy. He was walking, seemingly to no end for a while until he saw a light towards the end. As such, he promptly decided it was best to head such way; a mistake to him later. He was swiftly brought to a place, an abandoned school of sorts, one of which was unfamiliar to him in all sorts of ways. However, in various areas, through windows, he could see nothing but pitch black space, and knew those places were indeed inaccessible to him. One area was known simply as "Wing 2", the boy entering within. Inside Wing 2, he saw various doors closed, some even marked out into the walls, some boarded up. He tried looking around to see if he could find anything, but alas, he was unable to as he couldn't open any of the doors. It was pointless to stay as he started leaving to the other side, though had heard a sound of a can fall over, but upon looking around, he saw that there was no one and no can to be heard, and still ventured, though worried, anxious and scared for his being. He looked back once again to make sure he wasn't being followed, though this time, the hall had no more but blackness cover it, so he decided to leave. Within another hall, one known as Wing 3, it was covered with blackness, as was Wing 6. The only two places to go were upstairs Wings 4 or 5, or to Wing 1. Without hesitation, he decided to go upstairs to Wing 4, though it was blocked with a certain blackness to it as well, so he decided to go to the next wing after. He moved around and saw through the windows, a parking lot underneath him as he simply kept going, seeing Wing 5 in darkness as well. Within Wing 5, he kept his own as he looked around, seeing one singular door creaking open to him. He let out a few breaths of air and simply went to the door. Upon peeking through the corner, however, he could see a classroom full of students, all hard at work while only wan was simply drawing. That one kid was rather tall for his age, above seven feet tall at best, as he kept drawing, the area black and white. Soon after, the boy saw the teacher coming up to the other, crumbling the piece of paper and yelling to him all before smacking him in the head. The boy was astonished to see such a giant fall from a slap, but saw the drawing had rolled over to him as he picked it up. It was unfinished, yet when he saw it, it was an unfinished image of the person he saw, along with his supposed family, the title of the page saying: "Family". The boy soon looked down a bit, but back to the room, only to see it in complete blackness as with most of the other rooms. Without hesitation, the boy had left the area and wing completely. There was indeed one more place to explore; Wing 1. Rather nervous, the boy simply decided to visit it. Unlike most of the other wings, this wing at least had some of its lights on, providing the everlasting sense of ease to the boy as he walked around, seeing various paintings and art covered upon the walls, most doors shut behind wood, inaccessible. Though a few doors were open, the boy simply saw nothing of interest as he simply kept on going. At the end of the hall, he saw one last door was open, and decided to go into it. Within it, the boy saw the other person again, along with the teacher and what seemed to be a counselor as the teacher was yelling and pointing to the person. When the teacher had enough, she had left as the counselor looked to the man, letting him go free and looking at his drawing, putting his shoulder upon the man and giving the drawing back to him to finish. When the boy looked back at the balled up paper, he saw the drawing had been finished and that it had been folded for him, so he decided to put it in his pocket for the time being. Upon further explanation, the boy saw nothing more than blackness, though something could be heard. Though faint, it was a large, grumbling growl, the noises of static, white noise as well, coming from above in the intercoms. The boy had to act fast and started running, soon finding the exit and breaking the windows, jumping out as black consumed the entire school. Around the school however, there was simply fog covering around it, the signs on the roads indistinguishable from them as the boy started running even more. Within only a few areas he saw the houses either shut or destroyed, even burned down to the ground. He was panicked, frightened as he started running more, hearing noises of animals about and nothing else, as if he were being chased by something. Only at the end of the road however, did he stop to notice nothing else was further, but only heard the growls get louder and louder, and without a moment's haste, decided to jump from the cliff. When he turned around, he could see someone, a silhouette of a tall man, looking down upon him. The boy woke up in a fright, the rain still upon his house, the black out in effect, and looking around, he simply saw that one of his candles, the one on the table, was blown out. Upon reaching for it, it happened to be gone. Among things, he was rather shocked, but started to think that he probably hadn't placed a candle there in the first place, yet even questioned that himself as he looked around and about for anything. But upon the conclusion of finding nothing around him, he fell asleep again. In his next dream, he was not at the school anymore, but instead, was within a neighborhood, lights strewn about as it was nighttime. Around him were a few houses, a large mansion and even an orphanage. He couldn't see much else due to the fact that it was mainly covered by thick brush and wilderness, so he had decided not to go in, though the feeling of unease transpired upon him as he headed to one of the houses. The house itself was locked, however, and he couldn't get in it, though the sounds of people were heard, a car was seen near its driveway, rusted and broken. The boy knew he wasn't alone and started running, running towards the orphanage. After making it near the orphanage, he looked around to see two separate gated areas, both playgrounds. He soon looked to the door, which was not boarded up and walked in. Like his dream prior, it was all in black and white, as if in a memory as he saw a young woman, along with her child, come inside the area, the woman asking for something. A man soon brought out his daughter, the two kids soon smiling to each other and starting to play. However, once the children were gone, the man soon looked to the woman menacingly, deciding to jump her and trying to slash at her throat, yet failed when the woman plunged it into his face, the man soon falling to his sides as the kids came back in, the girl running to her father and crying. Soon enough, the memory ended in a flash as the area now seemed much older and worn down as it previously had been. The boy decided to stay a bit longer and look around, seeing many rooms that were locked, the sounds of children laughing, giggling and playing heard all around him. However, upon checking a few rooms, no children could be seen, no toys disturbed as he started venturing towards a door, which had been opened. He decided to slowly peer out, seeing one of the playgrounds and coming out rather quickly. He saw nearly nothing amiss, coming along the slides, tire swings and other places to check around. At the farthest corner, however, there stood a swing set, which was degraded and rusted, though one swing was still left. The boy soon came closer to the swing, yet only a few yards away, started seeing it swing on its own. Without any hesitation, the boy started running once more and climbed from the fence to the outside, seeing a silhouette of a girl waving to him slowly as he ran even faster. After looking around even more, he came upon a mansion, its lights on as he went inside. Though like the other places, it was in black and white as he entered inside. Inside, a rather tall man, about eight feet in height, was walking around, stomping his feet as he saw a woman, much smaller than him, looking to him as she brought him his own daughter, who looked white completely, body and hair. The man could not be heard, nor anything else, but a name was seen from his mouth: Amber. Soon enough, the memory itself faded, though the mansion retained its same looks. Before the boy could react, he was awoken again, frantic as he looked around and about, seeing that the candle near his bed was gone as well. He was frightened, the candles starting to go one by one, as he slowly fell asleep, something he didn't want to happen. Within time, he was around a hospital among things. He looked around to see it was relatively new and lively, as doctors could be heard, a woman screaming and pleading for help as she was seen on a stretcher, strapped and forced upon it as she was being brought to the delivery room. After the screams died down a bit, a baby's cry could be heard as a woman yelled for her baby, though the baby was soon put into the room with others, the scene shifting to the baby room as the woman looked to her son, the boy crying as she did as well, placing her hands upon the window in despair. The scene however, was cut short as the boy awoke once more, the dream having been shorter than the last ones. He knew something was wrong, the candle upon his television gone as he desperately went for the one in the corner, the boy now shaking as he pointed it out, trying to see what was in there. However, no noise was heard for the moments, though windows had been heard opening and closing, the rain coming down harder and wind blowing even more harshly. The cracks of thunder became even louder than last times as the boy kept the candle closer now. The sounds of footsteps came around and sounded close, though it seemed as if they weren't around the boy as he saw nothing within his line of sight. Murmurs and some laughter could be heard alongside the footsteps, the noise seemingly at the boy's location. A flash of lightning was seen as the silhouette of a tall man was seen looking down upon the boy. He simply screamed as he saw the man inside his room, closing his eyes and hoping he was gone. After closing his eyes and seeing another flash, the man was simply gone from his sight. The sounds of breathing, however, came behind the boy, though it seemed impossible; the boy was at the corner of his own room, no one could be behind him. The noises of breathing soon came around and in front of the boy, though nothing but a man's grin and nose was seen, the man smiling before blowing the candle completely out. "Shh...don't be afraid child", the man stated as a hand was put in front of the boy's head, all before everything truly went blank for the boy himself. The loud crack of thunder was heard, the two seemingly had vanished from the area completely. Investigations were held, police searching around and about for the boy, only to come up with no possible leads. The whereabouts of the boy however...were never known again.